This invention concerns a novel phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane and a proton conductive type fuel cell using the same for electric automobiles or for combined heat and electric power supply in home use.
Heretofore, as solid polymeric electrolytes that determine the performance of proton conduction type fuel cells, perfluorosulfonic acid membranes represented by the general formula (1) have been used. 
The perfluorosulfonic acid membranes of the formula in which q=1 have good film forming property and can provide intact membranes with no pinholes even when they are formed into films of 50 to 100 xcexcm thickness which is considered necessary for fuel cells. However, since the side chain is long, the ion exchange capacity is 1 (meq/g dry resin) or less, which is not sufficient in view of electric resistance. In view of the above, an attempt of lowering the internal electric resistance and improving the energy efficiency of proton conduction type fuel cells by using a membrane at q=0 thereby increasing the ion exchange capacity is disclosed in the following literatures.
(a) KEITH PRATER, xe2x80x9cTHE RENAISSANCE OF THE SOLID POLYMER FUEL CELLxe2x80x9d Journal of Power Sources, 29 (1990) 239-250
(b) EUROPEAN PATENT SPECIFICATION 0289869B1
The perfluorosulfonic acid membrane at q=0 is prepared by copolymerizing tetrafluoroethylene and the following perfluorovinyl ether monomer (2), which is then formed into a film and hydrolyzed.
CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2CF2SO2Fxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
In this case, the following cyclization reactions sometimes occur upon copolymerization depending on the condition to cause chain transfer. As a result, the molecular weight of the obtained copolymer is not sufficient, and the mechanical strength of the perfluorosulfonic acid membrane is lowered, making it difficult to assemble and maintain the performance for a long period of time of a cell of the proton conduction type fuel cell using the membrane. Since such phenomenon tends to occur more as the ratio of the perfluorovinyl ether monomer relative to tetrafluoroethylene increases, there is a limit for increasing the ion exchange capacity while maintaining the mechanical strength for the film with q=0. 
Further, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 22599/1977 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 82684/1978 disclose membranes having phosphonic acid groups for electrolysis of sodium chloride but they are difficult to produce and not suitable to fuel cells. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 139683/1981 and 139684/1981 describe methods of copolymerizing tetrafluoroethylene and perfluorovinyl ether having PO(OCH3)2 at the terminal end and hydrolyzing the same to obtain perfluorophosphonic acid membranes for use in the production of hydrogen or chlorine but the membranes are not sufficient in the proton conductivity when used for fuel cells.
This invention has an aim of providing a proton conduction type fuel cell at a high energy efficiency, easy to be assembled into a cell and capable of maintaining the performance for a long time, as well as a novel solid polymeric electrolyte enabling the same.
This invention substantially relates to a phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane constituted with the following repeating units (A) and (B): 
(where m is 0 or 1, n is 2 or 3, X, Y each represents H or C6H4SO3H and the ratio for the repeating units is; (A)/(B)=1.5 to 15).
Further, this invention also includes a copolymer substantially comprising the following repeating units as a precursor for the phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane, and a production process of producing a phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane by completely hydrolyzing or by sulfonating the phenyl group after partially hydrolyzing the copolymer or without hydrolysis. 
This invention also includes a fluorinated vinyl ether monomer represented by the following chemical formula as a monomer of the compound described above, as well as a production process of producing a phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane by copolymerizing the monomer with tetrafluoroethylene to obtain the precursor as described above. 
This invention also includes a compound represented by FOC(CF2)yPO(OC6H5)2 (in which y is 1 or 2) as an intermediate product formed in the production process.
This invention also includes a production process for the compound as the intermediate product described above by simultaneously adding a functional group capable of deriving into PO(OC6H5)2 and a functional group capable of deriving into COF simultaneously to tetrafluoroethylene, and a production process of producing the phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated ion exchange membrane as described above by obtaining an intermediate product by the production process described above, preparing the monomer from the intermediate product and copolymerizing monomer with tetrafluoroethylene to obtain the precursor described above.
This invention further concerns a proton conduction fuel cell using the phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane described above as the solid polymeric electrolyte.
An embodiment of this invention is a novel phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane substantially constituted with repeating units (A) and (B) shown by the following formula (3). 
The ratio for the number of repeating units (A)/(B) is generally within a range from 1.5 to 15, preferably, from 2 to 10 and, further preferably, from 3 to 8. m is 0 or 1 and n is 2 or 3.
The ion exchange capacity is represented by the following equation.
Ion exchange capacity (meq/g dry resin)
=2,000/{100(A)/(B)+(178+166 m+50 n)}
The phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane used in this invention is produced by copolymerizing tetrafluoroethylene and a fluorinated vinyl ether monomer represented by the following formula (4) and forming the same into a film of 10 to 300 xcexcm thickness followed by hydrolysis. Upon copolymerization, it is also possible to add a third monomer such as chlorotrifluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether, vinylidene fluoride and ethylene. 
This monomer is more stable in a case of a phenyl group than in a case of an alkyl group such as methyl group and has a feature of forming larger micro pores in the vicinity of exchange groups after hydrolysis of the film precursor to enhance water retainability and, as a result, improve the proton conduction of the film. For instance, the molecular volume MV as a sterical parameter indicating the size of the substituent is 31.48 for the methyl group but it is 74.65 for the phenyl group, which is larger by twice or more.
Further, it is also possible to sulfonate two phenyl groups of the precursor or one phenyl group remained after partially hydrolyzing them thereby introducing a sulfonic acid group which is more acidic than phosphoric acid group.
Since the fluorinated vinyl ether monomer (4) above, contains no SO2F group as in the monomer of the formula (2), cyclization reaction described above upon polymerization does not occur. Accordingly, since a phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cationic exchange membrane having a sufficient mechanical strength can be obtained even when it is formed into a film of 50 to 100 xcexcm, this facilitates assembling of a cell of the proton conduction type fuel cell using the membrane and enables to keep the performance for a long time. Further, since the structure of the perfluorophosphonic acid group is bivalent as shown below and it can provide twice ion exchange capacity compared with a monovalent perfluorosulfonic acid group, energy efficiency of the proton conduction type fuel cell can be improved. For instance, the ion exchange capacity (meq/g dry resin) at m=1, n=2, (A)/(B)=6 are compared as below. 
As the electrolyte for use in the proton conduction type fuel cells, phosphoric acid, composite polysilamine/phosphoric acid body, difluoromethane.disulfonic acid and the like have been investigated, the phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane has described above has a sufficient proton conductivity as the solid polymeric electrolyte. Further, since the membrane is excellent in the heat resistance, the operation temperature of the fuel cell can be raised to improve the energy efficiency.
In this invention, it is also possible to use a membrane obtained by sulfonating phenyl groups contained in the precursor before hydrolysis with SO3, concentrated sulfuric acid, fuming sulfuric acid, ClSO2OH or the like as the solid polymeric electrolyte for the proton conduction type fuel cell. According to this method, a membrane of larger ion exchange capacity than existent sulfonic acid membrane can be obtained. The ratio of the number of repeating units (a)/(b) is within a range generally from 1.5 to 15, preferably, from 2 to 10, and, more preferably, from 3 to 8. 
By utilizing the easiness difference in the difficulty of hydrolysis of OC6H5, the terminal group can be formed as shown below.
xe2x80x94PO(OH) (OC6H4SO3H)
The perfluorophosphonic acid membrane as one
embodiment of this invention is useful also as a perfluoro cation exchange membrane for electrolysis of sodium chloride in addition to the use for the fuel cells. Heretofore, two-layered structure membranes having a perfluorocarboxylic acid membrane on the cathode and a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane on the anode have been used for this purpose. This membrane can be used with no trouble up to 35% concentration of sodium hydroxide but the perfluorocarboxylic acid membrane occurs decarbonation reaction as the concentration approaches 50% and can not be used. The perfluorophosphonic acid membrane as one embodiment according to this invention is stable even in an alkali at high concentration and can be used under more severe conditions of higher concentration, higher temperature and higher electric current density than usual case. When used for the electrolysis of sodium chloride, it is desirable to be formed into a two layered structure membrane in lamination with a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane and embed a reinforcing material comprising a mesh of polytetrafluoroethylene to the perfluorosulfonic acid layer on the side of the anode. Lamination and embedding of the reinforcing material are conducted in the step before hydrolysis.
The fluorinated vinyl ether monomer of the formula (4) as the starting material for the phosphorus atom-containing fluorinated cation exchange membrane provided according to this invention can be produced, for example, as described below.
(1) Synthesis of COF compound at n=2 
(2) Synthesis of COF Compound at n=3 
(3) Addition of HFPO and Vinylization 